


Marvel AUs

by Roverlord



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Stuff at some points, Insanity, Mirror Universe, Mutant Powers, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: Oneshot AUs or short series.Read tags for content.[Taking requests/suggestions]





	1. Darkest Hearts I (Darkest Minds AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is taken from his home by government agents, classified as a "Green", and locked up. There he meets a "Red" named Bruce.

Tony trotted down the stairs with his Walk and jumped to breakfast table. It was then when he noticed something was wrong. His mother was nervous and his father -- No,  _Howard_ \-- was tense. Tony stared at them, waiting for them to say something.

Tony hadn't done anything too wrong yesterday. What was this about?

"You're sick, Anthony"

Wait what? Tony stared at Howard, mind trying to come up with explanations. He wasn't sick physically or mentally. Had Howard figured out Tony was bisexual? Did he think Tony was gay? Probably not, Tony was thirteen and was just having his first crush. Or something. Pepper was a girl and Tony owned nothing that directly implied he'd like boys too....

"It's because of... Water. Soon some people will come to take you away to cure you"

Tony had no idea what was this about, but had no intentions of sticking around to see. He snatched his plate and ran back into his room on the next floor and barricaded the door with a chair. He didn't understand anything, but if somebody tried something nasty, he'd have his homemade handgun and his pitbull Dummee by his side.

.....

On the other hand, Tony thought when hearing a car, a very big one, it could be a better idea to run for it. He could see tasers and scary devices and a fucking net the five people from the car were were hauling.

Tony opened the window and forced Dummee to step on the roof, carefully following behind and locking the window to slow the definite pursuers down. He felt fine, he wasn't sick or anything, the fault was in Howard's head like it always was.

It took him longer than he thought to get Dummee down, and by the time he had succeeded, there was already noises from the door. Tony, on a stupid impulse, jumped down to a bush and probably broke his leg. Unharmed Dummee whined in compassion, Tony floundered to his feet and limp-ran as fast as he could, the dog sprinting behind him, a gun ready in his hand with only the safety keeping the bullet inside. He had too much to think to pay attention to his surroundings, and that's    probably why the van fools managed to surround him, the female one flailing around a freaky taser thing. Tony quickly took aim to her face, arms trembling a bit because he didn't really know how to shoot, and didn't really want to kill some random guy.

"What's that thing? Why do you want me? What's the 'cure'? I'm not sick!"

"Anthony. Put the gun down"

"No!"

"You will, or the dog dies" She had taken her own aim, to Dummee. Tony was stupid, but Dummee was his only friend and he loved it more than himself, which was quite to say something. Tony lowered the gun, handing it towards the woman, then hit her in the face with it.

"Run, Dummee, to Pepper!" The dog dissapeared into the bushes and Tony limped in the opposite direction and was almost out of the direct line line of fire when whe commando masked woman recovered and shot him on the leg. He stumbled and fell into a ditch, incabable of trying anything anymore. He was put into the net, muzzled, and, for some reason, put a fireman's gloves on. He was hauled into the van and the last things he saw before the blackened glass were his mother's teary eyes and Howard's cold, neutral expression.

"Mom!!" He screamed through the muzzle, as the door was slammed shut on his face.

* * *

 

Tony felt like he was in solitary confinement. He couldn't move a muscle or see anything beyond the space he had been locked in to. He couldn't get anywhere and knew it, so he had time to think.

Howard had accused Tony of being "sick". Tony remembered having heard of - and having his friends die of - a strange sickness that killed at least least half of the ten-year olds of United States. They had tried to keep it a secret from the children and the parents, but apparently knew the cause or something. Did Tony carry the sickness while being immune or some shit? Howard had claimed these kidnappers were going to 'cure' him. What were they going to do?

Tony's heart momentarily stopped.

Most of these ten years old children had died of the sickness, and those who hadn't, dissappeared. These people must've taken them too. But for what purpose? And where was he going to die?

And what about Pepper and Rhodey?

 

He was pulled from his his thoughts when he heard a heavy gate or door opening. Wherever he was going, they probably had arrived to their destination. Tony hastily tried to wipe his tears to keep his dignity, which was easier said than done with the web and gloves. The door was opened and two men yanked him out into sunlight that blinded Tony for a moment. They freed his his legs from the web, not wanting to carry an almost adult boy around. Tony considered kicking, but he was hours from home and didn't even know where they were.

Stepping into the building, he could see scary devices on caged people, and ground and the spiky fence ouside soaked in blood and bullet holes on the walls. The people who aren't restrained and apparently also tortured are forced to work on some kinds of mechanisms.  
All in all, the whole complex reminded Tony of concertration camps he saw pictures of in his history books. He's tossed into a room, with a red-haired woman sitting on the other side.

"My name is Romanova. Take a seat".

At the loss of what else to do, Tony complied.

"The tests have already confirmed that you are not an orange---"

"Nah, i'm human"

. . . . .

Maybe Tony should try to be less mouthy in situations like this.

 

In the end, Tony is classified as a "green" which is apparently the best color. The "red", "yellow", and "orange," ones are the ones chained and tortured, the Greens enjoying a limited amount of freedom in the " "rehabilitation" camps". They had to make stuff, clean, and water plants. Could've been worse, he feels bad for Oranges, they seem to have it worst, with electroshock "therapy" and scary devices put on their heads. The facility's leader, Schmidt, seemed to be some kind of a mad scientist, and apparently nobody thought there was anything wrong with that. He wondered how could something like this happen in a somewhat-civilized country.

Tony was shoved to join the aforementioned tinkering with other children with the same walk and apparently unnatural levels of intelligence. His workstation is next to an airwent that leads to the lower levels where reds, yellows, and oranges are kept, namely the cage of a red named Bruce. Bruce's powers are controlled by the split personality he was born with, which he calls Hulk. He explains to Tony that they all are there because of their supernatural powers. Greens are super smart, blues have telekinesis, reds and yellows can control fire and electricity respectably, and the oranges, the rarest and most feared, have power over human mind. Bruce silently makes these two weird noises, saying they are the alarms in cases yellows or reds escape or lose control of their powers, which happens often. If he hears that he should run. Tony lets out a noise of adknowledgement. He and Bruce talk more, Tony being his only friend through his life of solitary confinement. He talks about a girl named Betty and Hulk rages about military men named Ross and Blonsky, apparently the reasons for his inprisonment here. Tony couldn't even imagine how the poor boy was kept in that tiny tiny cell. Definitely worse than he had been in the van.

Tony promised Bruce and Hulk he'll escape and release them so quickly as he can, and started sketching a flying device in secret, his plan to get out of the almost always open window too high for anybody but possibly blues, who weren't let there, to get through. Bruce asks him what is weather like, is the wind blowing. Tony watches out of the window, longingly. He feels the breeze coming down.

"The weather's lovely. A tiny gust of wind, really pleasant"

"Is the cherry tree blooming?"

Has Bruce seen it? Had he been mistaken for a green?

"Yeah, really pretty. It might rain tonight though, the flowers are falling"

"Thank you, Tony. You're giving me hope."

"I'm almost ready" Tony said, not wanting the discussion to turn sad, he didn't want to cry. Not there "I'll be ready soon. Maybe in November. Then you can watch the trees with your own eyes"

"Thank you..."

* * *

In the end, Tony could not get to Bruce and had to escape alone. Despite being shot at and getting hit multiple times, he got out. His luck ran out soon, though, in tthe last meters of danger, a bullet pierced from behind, through Tony's heart. He gasped in silent pain, but the pack kept on flying.

.

.

.

He fell into the snow miles away and was knocked unconscious, approached by a boy in a green hoodie and grey hockey mask.


	2. Never Again (Mirrorverse AU I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrorist organization X-Men has attacked Manhattan, and Magneto has to find and kill their leader, mysterious Professor X.
> 
> But he knows this man.

The city district was in chaos. Blood and fire.

Blood and hundreds upon hundreds of corpses littered the streets. Erik sensed a gun and whipped around, deflecting the black and white X-man's bullets back, and the woman dissappeared.

Erik took shelter from behind a blazing semitruck, feeling around the area with his powers. Victor lied on the ground next to him, blown to pieces and slowly regrowing. Raven was there too, in the space under the truck's structures. Erik felt Victor's bones, cars, trucks, two-wheelers, and the rubble around the square, all of them kind of singing inside his head like always.

He tried to calm himself and hold back a panic attack his flashbacks were leading to. He could hear screams and gunshots and smell the burning human flesh. He could see the skeleton thin corpses and feel the electric shocks. He tried to lead his thoughts away but couldn't.

He tried to focus, he had stay calm. He needed to stay wary. He needed to lead his brothers and sisters to victory and find and kill this mysterious Professor X before any of the human teams of the area regrouped and got involved. The X-men's terrorist attacks were getting more and more violent each day. They were in Manhattan now, the next target could be Washington. Not that Erik or anybody else gave a horseshit about the current president, but the lives of ordinary and peaceful mutants and humans were on the line.

That's what it was about to Erik. The people. Always the people.

Erik could feel something strange at five o'clock, and turned his head towards the nearest standing building. It stood inside, unmoving, but Erik could feel something that could be understood as a human body around it. Victor, who was again whole enough to look like himself, sniffed the air in the same direction and followed Erik with Raven when he started sneaking towards the building, pieces of the damaged strucktures floating a circle around him, ready to be launched at will.

When they neared the building they heard a metallic noise and a short, hairy man with a strange haircut jumped down in front of them, a metallic blade pushing out between the knuckles of each hand, six of them in total.

"Idiots. You should be by the Professor's side, just like us."

Wolverine.

Victor growled, slowly approaching the man who backed down to keep the distance, leaving the door unprotected. Victor crashed against Wolverine with his whole body and yelled for him to go, quickly. Erik could see and hear the rest of the Professor's elite, his "Best students" as the man himself said in his messages, approaching, and reluctantly left Victor and Raven deal with them. They would be fine.

Or at least Victor would...

When Erik reached the room, he could see, in the dim lighting, a bald man in wheelchair and a boy with red sunglasses standing by his side like a loyal guard dog. The boy noticed him and lifted his glasses, a blazing burst of energy tearing through everything it touched. Erik was going to do something, not sure what, when the boy suddendly just stopped, putting the glasses back on like a robot. A mental command, which didn't really surprise, as it was common knowledge Professor X was a telepath. A rather common power, which made his identity hard for anybody to pin down.

"Greetings, mister Magneto" X said, without turning to look at him "Isn't it a beautiful view?" The view outside was of the X-men'' carnage, which X had been obverving "What brings you there, brother?"

"What do you think?!" Erik asked, trying to keep his composure. The situation was very dangerous for him, he had nothing to deflect the boy's powers with.

"Them, humans? Oh Erik, Erik" the man was somehow readjusting his wheelchair for a purpose unknown to Erik "You know their nature. They feel threatened by everything not fitting in the every possible norm. They fear and hate everything that threatens them, was it truly a threath or not" the man turned around, and Erik recognized him.

"You should know, Erik. You have experienced the human's true nature" **Charles. _Charles Xavier_**  ."It will be a genodice, and it will be either them or us. And i will see to that it will not be us"

"Charles..." Erik whispered, knocked out of breath by the shock. Charles had never been a paragon of purity, but he hadn't been a killer either. Professor X was a mass murderer. What had happened to Charles?

"We are friends, Erik. We are kin. You and the mutants you love will be safe in our new world, pure of evil and filth"

"The human race is not pure evil!" Erik interrupted sharply "Just as the mutant race is not pure good! Are you blind?!" Charles stared back at him with almost empty eyes "You can't do it! You can't! Why do you think---!?"

"You" Charles told him calmly "You taught me that. You showed me the truth"

"I sure as hell didn't!!" What was wrong with Charles? Why did he say such things?! What was he talking about?

"Before meeting you, i had hope. I had faith for peace. But as we grew close and you told me your stories, as we heard about racism and violence rising on the news, i realized that sooner or later there would be a new nazi Germany. A new holocaust. That's the human nature, it's happened before and will happen again, always."

"Do you not realize that you're just like them? Or are you just ignoring it for your own convenience? Are your followers brainwashed?"

"The only way to break the cycle is to be the first to kill them all and the ones to win the war. No mercy." Charles continued, still emotionless "We are the good guys, Erik" He extended his hand to Erik, and he saw a blink of Charles he knew "Join us, it's the right path."

"No" Erik told Charles, magnetic rubble gathering around his hands " **Never again.** "


	3. Darkest Hearts II (Darkest Minds AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has escaped the agents and the facility, but is alone, left Bruce behind, and has a bullet in his heart.

When Tony opens his eyes, he's in somewhere shady and there are two boys standing over him, one in blue and black jumper and trying to look mature with his haircut and the more flexible one by his pose, and another one in a green and gray hoodie, with a metal-colored hockey mask covering his face for some reason.

"Don't move!"

"He'll die anyway Richards" the masked then turned towards Tony "final wishes, little man? A prayer perhaps?"

"Why were you shot at?" There was no care or concern in Richards' voice or face, not that Tony expected that. They were strangers to one another, after all. The cold almost academic curiosity in the eyes of another child, however, creeped Tony out.

"Escape"

"Green?"

"...... Yeah.."

"Oh, us too"

....

"Didn't you want to help him Richards? He's bleeding to death on your arms"

"You could be of use too, i'm not some nurse"

"A Doom doesn't care about the sufferings of lesser men"

Tony stared at the kid, there was definitely something wrong with him, maybe seriously so. That kind of talk or presence were definitely not normal.

"Hey, um.." Tony struggled for words "how old is a Doom?"

"Thirteen"

"Twelve today, thirteen in three days" Richards corrected, eyeing at Tony's pack's power source "Would you mind if i fixed your heart with this?"

_..... Excuse me?!_

Tony didn't really have strenght to talk or even move, but he was obviously horrified. Could the guy even do it? How?! Richards clearly was going to, and Tony didn't have the strenght to even argue, let alone stop him, and to top it all off there were no anesthetics of any kind, but he had to live. He had to get to Bruce and then Pepper and Uncle Jarvis. This sure was the worst thing to happen to him.

Richards wasn't interested in getting a permission to start.

* * *

Tony's memories of the surgery are rather faint, but horrifying and full of pain. He probably passed out between Doom's turns of pouring vodka into the wound, because he woke up later, bandaged with a scarf that looked like it had been used for that very purpose for years. The winter chilled him to the bone, and he could smell a campfire from deeper into the cave.

Richards was cooking a rat on a -- what it is called? A rotisserie? -- and Doom was quietly slouching next to him, sipping some substance from a wooden cup. The area was set up in a way that suggested they had been or were going to spend three days at most in there.

"Still there?" Tony turned towards Doom's voice "Doom and Richards already showed you their compassion"

"What's wrong with 'Doom'?"

"Just his ego ("That's a pot calling a kettle back" Doom remarks). Or maybe he's trying to hide his vulnerablity by playing a big boy ( What about you?"). We're going to leave at sundown, you can have the cave if you so wish. I, however, would not suggest staying there, the guards must be looking for you" Well, Tony thinks, that's obvious "When you were in delirium from pain and other stuff, you sniffled about a Bruce you left behind. If you follow us towards Atlanta, we can show you an abandoned dump, you can build something"

"Atlanta?"

"Not that far away, in the general direction. We are going to free Johnny."

"Oh"

"When Doom was caged, he heard rumors" Doom interjected ”They are going to kill the oranges, possibly yellow and red ones too. If your friend is one of them, you better hurry"

"Tell me about this Bruce"

And Tony told, how Bruce was strapped up and chained in the cellar and spoke to him through the air went, about Betty, about Ross and Blonsky, about Hulk. How Bruce could do nothing but listen to his babbling or try to start start a conversation with Tony, ask him about the gadgets, about the weather and flowers. How he had promised to take Bruce with him but how, in the end, he couldn't fullfill his promise and had to flee the complex alone. What did Bruce think? What did Hulk think?  Would they forgive him if he went back for them? Or would letting the feared Hulk out be a mistake of his life?

Then Tony realized his whole summary sounded like some kind of a cheap, tragical romance novel, which had obviously not been his purpose. He shrugged it off with his best ability.

"Tell me when we're leaving"


	4. Avengers, Assemble! (Mirrorverse AU II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye, a feared assassin, comes for payment for a job well done, but Captain Nomad has blackmail material and is not going to let him go.

Wrapped up warm against the icy fingers of dusk, Steve Rogers, Captain Nomad, stood up to his knees on the snowy roof, waiting for Hawkeye to arrive, the payment for murder of the Osborns inside his glove.

The man in black and purple eventually arrived, his bow aimed at the Captain while checking his surroundings. Seeing no one, he lowered his weapon but didn't put it away. He walked up to Rogers, looking him up and down, and threw one of his not-so-good quips.

"What's with the coat? I thought you were Captain Nomad and not  **Captain Frosty Man**. No wait, you've been both." The assassin shut up upon noticing Rogers' enraged expression and seeing the man's hand go for the infamous Shield. Because of Hawkeye's smart move - and because Rogers had a new use for him - Rogers was merciful enough to not beat him to death. When the sharpshooter was on his way to the fuck away from the madman, Rogers spoke, stopping him on his tracks.

"I have another job for you,  **Barton**."

 _Barton_. Rogers knew who Hawkeye was.

"Who?"

"You. Who else? I have to say you are very much alive for a dead man, but we both know how wrong can the government be, do we not?"

Hawkeye turned to look at him.

"What more do you want from me?" Hawkeye asked, not wanting to get dragged into something that would result in capture and death sentence, because he was damn sure he would get one.

"I am putting together a team, like in the old days. I have two people already, The Storm Twins, and you will be the third. We will break into The Raft  for my fourth soldier."

Barton felt a chill in his spine, Rogers had to be talking about **Thor**.


	5. There Are No Flags (Mirrorverse III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The German hero, Red Skull aka Johann Schmidt, meets the infamous Captain in the ruins of a burning village

Only the cold black river was separating Johann from the man draped in dark stars and stripes, the village ablaze behind them.

"The Red Skull, how exciting! I've heard a lot about you, and i think you know me too, don't you?" The man, The Captain, shouted over the crackle of the fires, sharp eyes wide with what appeared to be either mania or excitement "Don't you?!"

They had never been face to face, but they **had** both heard about each other. Johann Schmidt, The Red Skull, a German patriot who fights to save his fatherland from the Nazis. The Captain, an American saboteur who, presumably unordered, mainly targets the German civilians and sometimes even **pulls jobs for nazi officers** , all for no clear reason.

"Captain" Johann aknowledges, looking for a fast way out from the corner of his eye. If the rest of Captain's pack were there too... "Why?"

"What do you mean?" The Captain asked as if he hadn't done anything wrong or even bad, looking like he seriously thought so "What's the matter, Skull?"

. . .

"Seriously?!" Whatever the fuck was wrong with that man?! "This.. This village... There was **nothing** important nearby. No factories, no mines, no nazis! Those people were civilians! Nothing was their fault! Why did you do this?!" Johann noticed The Captain reached for his shield as he approached him, but didn't give a shit. "Why did you do **any** of this?! It isn't the people, or Germany itself, that are the enemy!"

"I am a hero, Skull. It will all pay out in the end, i swear to God" The Captain told Johann, convinced of his own righteousness "You see, i've always wanted to do what's right. It never mattered and will never matter to me what you, the God, or anybody else will say. I am right and i know it, i have planted myself, like a tree, next to the river of righteousness, and told the whole world; "No, _you_ mov--" "

The sentence was not finished because Johann socked him on the nose. No matter who The Captain fought for, he was no hero. He was attacking the mostly blameless countrymen, Johann's group and friends and his family and his fatherland instead of the nazi party. That was enough of a reason to fight and kill him. The man wouldn't be missed, that much was certain.

Johann kept a distance as The Captain stumbled back and brought a hand on his face, staring at his own blood.

"Oh, Skull..."

Johann tried to hit him again, but his fist crashed with the raised heater shield and, while the shield gained a deep dent he could feel a few knuckles crack on his left hand. The Captain hit him back with the weapon, sending Johann stumbling backwards, unable to regain his footing before the next hit. He got a hold of the shield and pushed away the sharp edge with all his strenght, reaching his other hand into his pocket to pull out an SS dagger, which he stabbed into The Captain's stomach. The saboteur made a pained noise and winced, giving Johann enough time to slip away from the immediate danger and punch him again. His vision was blurry and disoriented  from the shield's hit, but he tried to look unfazed.

A few more hits were traded in quick succession and Johann was losing and about to die. The Captain's finishing blow was interrupted by burning branches falling from the tree above, separating the fighters from each other. For a brief moment of truth, The Captain, flames shining through his hair and reflected from his sharp, bright eyes, looked more demonic than Johann. The American yelled to him that _he_ was the problem. That Germany as a nation was the problem and they would all be killed and The Captain would be immortalized on the pages of history as a hero.

More branches fell down, stopping Johann from seeing or hearing The Captain, and making him realize he should get away, right now.

 

Johann stood on a rock protected from blazes by the river, looking towards the village. Onlh about half of the people had made it, and there was no Howling Commando in sight. The Captain had once again dissappeared in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Captain's little speech is based on one from the Civil War in comics. It sounded kinda evil to me.


	6. Ryme City Underground (Pokemon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Tony and his apperentice Peter take part in an illegal Pokemon fight in order to find Steve and Bucky, two men on the run due to reasons unknown to Tony.
> 
> Inspired by Civil War-movie's final battle.
> 
> Requested by MsFaust.

RCPD detective Tony observed the bloodsport from the other side of the fence, a Magneton facing an Alakazam in the ring. The Alakazam's psionic energy made his head ache. The Magneton caught his eye because it was a shiny, it's colors blood red and royal purple.

Tony wasn't really paying attention to their fight because he was looking after Peter, there were many much worse things than illegal battles in this alley. He knew that their marks were up next, he had challenged them himself, and arrest couldn't be made without any proof of some illegal activity, and this would suffice until Ross could dig up the dirt.

The fight ended in the Alakazam's victory, and the images of the next Pokemon appeared on the big screen.

"Next, a **duo battle**!!! **Bisharp** and **Galvantula**!! Versus **Braviary** and **Type:Null**!!!"

Braviary's owner was the same man who had challenged an entire gang led by a some kind of serial killer with a Dustox and Marowak, and come out on top despite only having literally one Pokemon. They needed to be careful.

"Peter, let's go." Tony called out and, luckily turning around, managed to shake his apperentice awake from an unknown-to-him-kind-of-Pokemon's hypnosis and hurriedly pushed Peter away from the creature.

They stepped inside the cage, their opponents already waiting. A blonde man with a star-spangled shirt and a Braviary and another man with shoulder-lenght dark hair and stubble, a metal arm, and a Type:Null standing by his side.

Tony let his Bisharp out, Peter's Galvantula already out of it's ball. Type:Null snarled. The bell rang, signaling the start.

"I'll take the Braviary" Tony told Peter "you beat the other one." Peter nodded, and it was decided. Tony sent Bisharp after Braviary, the steel-fighting type climbing the fence and jumping on the bird's back and striking her blades into it's left wing and making it shriek.

"Braviary!" It's owner yelled "use Fury Attack!"

Tony didn't have time to instruct Bisharp before she was hit.

"Use Sky Drop!" Braviary sunk it's claws into Bisharp's back and took her to the ceiling.

"Bisharp! Guillotine!!" Tony called out, but before Bisharp could obey, Braviary had already let go.

In the ground, Peter seemed to have already lost and his Galvantula was either unconscious or dead. Type:Null was inside a hitting distance from falling Bisharp.

"Guillotine!!" Tony yelled again and Bisharp understood, turning herself towards the Type:Null

"Dodge!!"the long-haired man yelled, but Type:Null barely had time to turn it's head. After the dust cleared, Type:Null was wounded, but still standing.

"Braviary! Crush Claw!" Bisharp was hit on the head blade, which broke off, pieces of the blade flying backwards.

"Bisharp!!"

"Air slash!"

"Iron defense!!"

Bisharp survived and looked, considering the circumstances, fine. Galvantula woke up, and vocalized weakly. Type:Null turned back towards Peter and Galvantula, wanting to finish them off. Tony noticed Braviary going for another offensive, and reacted.

"Metal sound!"

Bisharp sounded slightly pained, but the visible injuries weren't that bad and it wasn't like anybody was going to let them out mid-battle.

"Assurance!! Feint attack!" The feint attack hit hard, and Braviary screeched.

"Columbia!!!" The blonde man screamed, 'Columbia' presumably being the Braviary's name.

"Fury cutter! Quick attack!"

"Dodge and Peck!"

Bisharp only managed to slash Braviary's side as it dodged, then getting pecked in the eye.

"Sword dance!"

"Slash!"

Both Pokemon hit each other, but the damage took was heavier, if only slightly.

"Aerial ace! "

Tony whipped around. Shit. Type:Null. Galvantula was either unconscious or dead.

"Bi--!!"

The collision left a small crater in it's wake.

"Crush claw!"

Tony could hear the Type:Null pounding at Bisharp. Things were rapidly spiraling out of control.

"Razor wind!"

"Bisharp!!" Tony could see his Pokemon rising up slowly, and tried to come up with some semblance of strategy.

"Metal burst!!"

"Dodge!"

Bisharp's hind legs wobbled, and she collapsed.

"Bisharp!!!"

"The victors are!! Braviary and Type:Null!!"

Tony glanced at Peter, and was quickly by his side. Galvantula's state hadn't changed, but Peter looked like he had taken a hit for it. It was still breathing. Or whatever was the insect equivalent of breathing. Tony could see the men making their way out, and dashed after them, whipping out his Rotom Jarvis. They dashed out of the side door, blocking the men's path.

"RCPD!" Tony panted "you're arrested for murder, treason, and participating in illegal Pokemon battles!"

The blonde put his hands between himself and Tony in the 'calm down' gesture.

"No, please, you don't understand. Ross is wrong. Bucky's not a murderer. It was HYDRA..."

Tony had heard of HYDRA, it was the gang the blonde had fought but it had been taken down over two decades ago. The two, he noted, knew Ross had sent him.

"'Bucky' is guilty of several murders as an assassin, and you committed a treason by sheltering him. Hands up!"

"No."

"Thunder shock!"

The Rotom's strike was enough to collapse the tired and already wounded Type:Null. Except that it wasn't.

"X-scissor"

"Charge!"

Rotom was hit, but managed to get the charge required.

"Type:Null! Double-edge!"

"Electro ball!"

The strain of the double-edge and injury inflicted by electro ball were enough to K.O Type:Null and it returned to it's ball.

"Wing attack!" The blonde shouted furiously.

The Braviary complied, and Tony temporarily lost the sight of Rotom under the large, imposing wings.

"Brave bird!"

After the kamikaze move, Rotom looked pretty bad, but so did Braviary. If Tony was lucky...

"I'm sorry" the blonde said, afraid he could unintentionally kill Rotom, before giving the final order.

"Braviary! Whirlwind!!"

"Ro---!!!"

Rotom was blown away, and left lying on the ground. As Tony ran to it's side, Bucky and the blonde dissappeared into the alley.

Tony would find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The mentioned Alakazam and Magneton belonged to Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. I chose those particular Pokemon because their powers matched.
> 
> \- The gang mentioned is HYDRA and their leader is Red Skull. He has a Marowak because it too has a skull for a head, and a Dustox because it's a poison dust Pokemon, and Skull's signature weapon in comics is a poison dust.
> 
> \- Tony had a Bisharp because it reminded be of his armors, and a Rotom because it represents Jarvis, and can possess machines. Peter had a Galvantula because it's a bug type, mostly non-aggressive and, while it propably wouldn't be cute in real life, it looks cute in the anime.
> 
> \- Steve has a Braviary because both Steve and Braviarys fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. I could see them having a connection. It's named "Columbia" after the historical female national personification of the United States of America, and a poetic name for the Americas. Bucky has a Type:Null because both were experimented on.


	7. My Angel Of Music (Phantom Of The Opera AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young opera singer Richard Reed meets his mysterious benefactor, the iron masked Phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the setting being Victorian era, Reed Richard's name is Richard Reed.

Richard Reed was a man of rational thinking.

When he had become an opera singer in London and heard about The Phantom, he hadn't believed in him. When the theatre owners had started receiving threats about what will happen if Richard doesn't get the lead role in the premiere of the new German opera. When The Phantom had spoken to him in the side room, he had thought he was hallucinating.

 

But now the green-cloaked man was standing here before him, the steel mask shining in candlelight. Richard was speechless.

Did the voice he had been hearing inside his head for the past week? Where had the man been hiding during those hours??

"Insolent girl, this slave of fashion" The Phantom sang, the voice clearly being the same when he glared at the door through which Susan had just left "Basking in your glory!"

The Phantom glanced towards the door scornfully.

"This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

 

Richard stared at The Phantom, because this man couldn't be real. He had seemingly materialized out of thin air.

".... Angel?" Richard blurted out, solely because that was the only thing to come out of his mouth.

The Phantom turned towards him again,

"I... I hear you, i see you.. Are you real?" When The Phantom seemed to be about to leave in scorn, Richard stepped in front of him "Wait, stay with me! Teach me more! I'll listen this time. Forgive me for my lapse in skill.." Getting self-deprecating pained Richard's prideful soul, but he was in a state to do anything to keep the intriguing creature from leaving "You can still make it work with me, master. I'll never find a greater guide!"

"Flattering child" The Phantom sang in a beautiful baritone, his eyes gleaming behind the iron mask "You shall know me, see why in shadow i hide."

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory."

The Phantom was his Angel of Music.


	8. An Idea (Mutant AU I/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up.

Steve's powers always worked better when he was scared, but he was always too disoriented to use it effectively.

After crashing through the facade, he kept on running, tearing open a door after door and wall after wall. He could feel the guns of the men chasing him and part of him wanted to stay and fight, but he had to get out of the building.

Who were those people? HYDRA? The Soviets? The Japanese? If they were on Steve's side, they wouldn't've tried to trick him, right? Right???

Steve stumbled onto the street, fell over (His body felt like it was literally frozen, his limbs moving slowly and stiffly), and dragged himself back up. Face to face with a giant truck. To an outside observer, it looked like the truck had hit an invisible wall and launched into the air, falling on it's roof behind Steve, another instinctive usage of his powers the only reason the trailers didn't crush him. The driver was propably dead. That's not what Steve meant to do.

He raised his gaze from the wreckage, and was faced with an incredible sight. He what stood and stared, hypnotized by what must be either massive projector screens or impossibly light television sets mounted onto many of the skyscrapers around him (and damn if these ones didn't  _actually scrape the sky_ ). Gazing around dumbfounded like a kid with their first pin-up mag, wondering if everything out here—the cars, the people, the lights, it's a tableau Howard might have invented in a fever dream—was just as fake as the ply-board recovery room. He should be running, he thinks vaguely.

 

Hearing his pursuers taking to the streets, Steve ripped off the truck's doors, floating them around him ready to be launched or used as shields. The black-suited agents in their sleek, shiny beetle-like cars surround him and Steve lets one eye-patched agent approach him, at a loss for what else to do. Unlike the others, he's not visibly armed but walks like he's untouchable.

"At ease, soldier."

Steve has to stop himself from laughing hysterically. His brain is coming up with a thousand unlikely scenarios a second and he hopes none of them are true. His is as far from at ease as it is possible to be.

"Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

Steve's gaze flicks towards the people—civilians?—outside the barricade of cars and agents surrounding him. Many of them are flashing lights from flat discs in their hands only to have those discs confiscated by perimeter agents.

"Break what?"

"You been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years."

_(Always too late.)_

Steve's eyes roved the city street around him. Seventy years. The idea of a new  _millennium_  is not a concept he can comprehend, so his brain helpfully supplies a more meaningful definition: Peggy, Phillips, the Commandos, everyone he knew must be dead. Fucking hell, not just people he knew, but everyone: Churchill, Roosevelt, Sinatra, Hemmingway, Welles, Neitsche, Einstein… _Seventy years._


End file.
